forbidden love
by fang321
Summary: Bella is a Nymph/Naiad hybrid that works with the werewolves. when the Cullens move to Forks, they send Bella on a mission to spy on the Cullens. then edward sees her. will they let this forbidden love blown them away ro will the forget the ancient rules?
1. Bella

(A/N: Bella is a nymph/Naiad hybrid nymph being a creature that cares for the worlds land area and a nymph being one that cares for the water areas

**(A/N: Bella is a nymph/Naiad hybrid nymph being a creature that cares for the worlds land area and a nymph being one that cares for the water areas. She works with the werewolves and hate vampires. She loves the wolves and they hate the 'cold ones' so she hates them to. )**

I waded through the river collecting as much pollution as I could. I stood up and smiled to myself. I lived in the small town of Forks, Washington in the river and trees, and my job was to clean the area that I lived, and Forks being a place with a tiny population I had little work and a lot of free time. I stepped out of the water and was suddenly dry. You see, I was a Nymph/naiad. I never knew my parents but I knew that my mother was a naiad and my father was a nymph **(A/N: I'm not sure if there are such things as male nymphs but in my story there is) **and I loved the werewolves because they took me in when no one else would. I was a weird child after all-I did live in a tree and when I mean in I mean in the trunk, I can melt right through it.

I stood up and strolled through the forest to the edge of the city. There were new comers that moved into a huge mansion that I used to play in. I would have to check them out to see if they were nature haters or lovers.

I dumped the trash into the dumpster near the La Push Beach. And Sam came out of the gloom making me squeak and spin around. He wasn't in his wolf form and he announced a meeting in Billy's house. I nodded and he melted into the gloom again and I followed.

Billy sat in the front porch welcoming Seth and Leah- our latest additions to the wolf gang-into the house. He nodded as we passed and closed the door behind us. I sat on the floor playing with the edge of my green t-shirt. Sam walked passed me and sat at the head with the elders and looked around pausing on Emily's ruined face. He gave her a weak tentive smile and cleared his throat.

"As we all know, there are some new comers that moved to the mansion at the edge of the forest and Jake and I have just returned from their over viewing and it seems that we have some 'Cold Ones' in this cause."

Jake nodded in agreement, "we aren't sure yet because their eyes don't appear to be red and one was spotted feeding on a deer. We are sure that none of the people in Forks are gone yet, and if they wanted to kill they wouldn't have bought a house."

The Old Quil stood up and pounded a cane on Billy's tile floor and said, "SWe need someone to go and spy on them. Sam has been able to hack into the Forks high school and it appears that they are all going to school tomorrow. We don't know if the female bloodsucker is going to be away but we vote Bella to go." He eyed me.

"You have the quickest escape and you can use the elements if they catch you." Sam added. "Jake will be waiting at the edge for you."

I nodded slowly. I couldn't disobey grandpa Quil. He was the leader and I craved his attention.

I put my necklace on-the one that carried pure luck and a leaf anklet that brought the grass elements stronger. I stood up again and squared my shoulders and headed out to meet my fate.

**(A/N: if you want to know why Alice doesn't see her is because like the werewolves she just cant see her.)**

**Review please **

**Disclaimer: I'm not a person that writes fluffy stuff so I couldn't have wrote twilight.**


	2. escape

I popped out of the tree I was hiding in

I popped out of the tree I was hiding in. the Cullen kids had just disappeared down the gloom to the Forks High school. The oldest Cullen's name as I found out was Carlisle; he had left an hour earlier to the hospital.

I wasn't sure they had all gone so I crept up the side of the house like a spider. I made sure I knew all the escape routes. I knew where everything was but when I hopped into the house I was surprised. The usually barren room was known filled with a desk and a huge couch there were boxes every where and so I assumed that there was still more to go.

I naturally tripped going in falling on my shoulder, and I stood up surprised that my fall hasn't even hurt. I shrugged it off and noted the huge golden carpet.

Then there was a rush of wind and then I looked up surprised to see another vampire's eyes widen. So there were 7 Cullens, huh? This one was female; she had a wave of brown hair that framed a heart shaped face. She surprised me by asking if I was ok. I guess she didn't know what to do with me. She walked closer and dusted my shoulder off. I snarled. The werewolves didn't see to like them so that meant I didn't like them either.

She looked taken aback. And when I growled, "Keep your hands to your self, Bloodsucker!"

Her eyes widened again and I ran with my own super supped. I turned down the stairs and she followed. There was a painful impact when her rock hard body slammed into my soft one. She sure was really _cold_ guess that's why they called vampires the cold ones.

My hands were trapped under my stomach and I couldn't free them to use my earth magic. My face was twisted in furry of getting caught.

I heard the beeping of a phone and I realized that she was calling someone. She said some words rapidly into the tiny silver phone and twisted it shut. I struggled to get lose. My bow and arrow were in my tree and I was only good in nature magic not got in close range things like for example fighting fist to fist.

We stayed like that for a few minutes and the rest of the Cullens busted though the door and found me on the floor with the female Vampire sitting on me.

"Esme, are you alright?!" Carlisle called.

"I'm fine I just don't know what to do with her."

I took the opportunity when she was distracted I pushed her off and I turned and ran back up in super Nymph speed. I flashed pass the doors and rammed into the door knowing exactly where I was going. I could have found the window blindfolded but that was what it felt like. The no longer barren walls were alien to me.

I shoved away the window and I saw the 'Cold One' with reddish hair catch up. I slammed the window shut in his face but he didn't pause to open it glass broke through cutting my arms. I leaped into the tree and melting into the branches not staying to watch his face go into shock.


	3. calls

(A/N: I'm sorta addicted to mythology so that's where the nymph naiad thing came from if you don't understand then review what you don't and I will explain)

**(A/N: I'm sorta addicted to mythology so that's where the nymph naiad thing came from if you don't understand then review what you don't and I will explain)**

This is the phone call from Esme

I was washing my hands in the sink after checking on a sickly patient when my emergency phone rang flashing out Esme's number. I sighed _trouble? Already?! On the first day?_

I flipped the tiny phone open with a twist of my fingers.

"Carlisle?!" her voice sounded urgent.

"Dear what's wrong?" what could have been wrong? She was at home.

"There-is-some-weird-girl-in-the-house-and-she-can-run-almost-as-fast-us." Her voice was jabbering on really fast so I just as fast checked out of the hospital telling the lady that the garage in my house broke and my wife was having a hard time holding it together.

She nodded dreamily still staring in my eyes, but I had turned away and was dashing for the car.

**Rose pov**

I blocked out the constant drone of my calculus teacher and a vibrate from the emergency phone made me jump. I flipped the phone out aware that everyone was know looking at me and I read the text that my Esme had sent.

**Someone broke in house come quick**

I knew Esme was writing in code due to the fact that I was I school.

"No phones on during class miss Hale," a withered voice said behind me.

"This is my emergency phone when something bad happens and something bad just happened. And I got to go." I handed the phone to her and tapped my foot impatiently. She nodded and I raced down the hall where I bumped into Alice. She was screaming hysterically going: I can't believe I didn't see this.

We piled up in the Volvo and shot out of the gravel parking lot.


	4. window

Edward version of chapter 2

Edward version of chapter 2.

**(A/N: this will be a short chapter)**

I kicked the door open and I ran inside. So Esme wasn't really that far from the truth. Someone did break in but this wasn't human. Her ears were slightly pointed and the smell of her blood was powerful. I cringed and surveyed the room. Nothing seemed to be damaged. I searched for her mid and was surprised that I couldn't find a single whisper.

"Esme are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just don't know what to do with her."

And then at that same time, the girl pushed Esme of her back, she must have been strong too, because Esme flew away and crashed into Carlisle. She was a flash of dark brown hair and I ran too. She seemed to know exactly where she was going because she pushed away the door that lead to Rose's room and opened the window, shutting it in my face then she turned and disappeared into the large oak that stood there.

I must have shattered the glass from the window in if my eyes had been black with thirst then the blood shed of the creature would have over powered me and I would have had a killing spree right in the middle of Forks.

The rest of my family surrounded me and Jasper chocked.

"She got cut,' was all I managed to whisper to Jasper and he nodded and turned to leave.

Rosalie turned, her face was somewhere between rage and calmness. And she stomped out of her room.


	5. meadow

I really couldn't help it but star a million other stories to and so I didn't have time to write in this one

**IF YOU HAD READ THIS STORY BEFORE JULY 25 THEN GO BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER AND RE READ IT. I TYPED UP THE WRONG CHAPTER IN THE WRONG STORY. SORRY.**

**I really couldn't help it but star a million other stories to and so I didn't have time to write in this one. i did find how ever this one more interesting to write in that my other stories. So far however, my most viewed story was left behind. A maximum ride fan fiction. If I don't get another idea for an twilight fan fiction then I wont start another story…but if I dooooo, then lets hope it turns out good.**

Bella pov

I waited for a few hours in the tree before I melted to the ground. The Cullen kids had been bickering about the incident while I waited a few miles away. Depending on my hearing alone, my sight not being able to that many miles away, I listened intently.

There was a constant high pitched screaming of one of the female vampires. She was yelling about her room being messed up and her window broken. Oops.

I walked swiftly on the grass, almost floating, is as to refrain from breaking or damaging the grass stems. I wonder where the werewolf was. Sam had sent him here with me. My silent footsteps were soon matched with Jacob, a large mass of reddish brown fur that swung around freely.

He cocked his head slightly to the right and then he gave me a loud wolf stunning me and causing me to trip over the air. Even being nymph/naiad who were great dancers of grace and skill, I was an outcast to the dancing world. I couldn't walk in the air without tripping with air itself.

Jacob rolled his eyes and padded over. He hooked his teeth into the back of my shirt and picked my frail body up playfully. I was the cub and he was the father. He smirked around my shirt and all I could do was abstaining myself from sticking my tong out like a 5 year old and rolling my eyes.

He coughed out a laugh and put me down, Jacob's bushy tail tickling my face as he passed. The forest was green and light. The sun shone trough the trees scalding a pattern onto the floor, and as every light breeze passed, the shadows would move conversantly on the floor as well as in the sky.

Jacob came back to me, this time as an obnoxious teen-aged boy. He gave me a toothy grin and two thumbs up.

"So, how did your first mission go?" he asked conversationally

"Well it seems that Sam was right about them being 'Cold ones' but their eyes were neither red nor black." I hesitated a little before getting out the last part out, sparing a glance a Jacob. He was rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"So if they weren't red or black, then what were they?"

"They were gold."

He gave me a long look, his eyes thoughtful. He paused and sat down at the bottom of a large oak. Jake patted the ground next to him and I sat to, my back half melting into the tree.

I cleared my thought nervously and said, "Something else happened too."

"And what was that?"

"I-I got seen by the vamps. Like all of them."

He tilted his head toward me, his expression horrified, and he started quivering slightly.

"Don't worry!" I cried a little to fast, "they didn't get me." showing him all of my limbs and waving my hands in front of his face. His eyes were still wide and his jaw was dropped, but he nodded satisfied, but his hands were still shaking so I did a little effort trying to calm him down.

"They do live up to their name however, they _are_ very cold! You should have felt it! It's like having someone place ice cubes on the top of your body and turning up the fan."

He laughed whole heartedly and I was reassured that he was calmed now.

"We should get going now, we need to report to Sam," he said.

I turned my head a little to the right and closed on of my eyes leaving the left one opened.

"You go ahead and tell them I'll be in, in about 15-30 minutes," he sized me up looking suspicious and nodded.

I didn't want to go, I was enjoying myself to much. I sat in a bright patch of sunlight and my back was against the tree. The sun was rare here and so when it did come out, I tried to get as of it as I could.

I rested my head on the back of the tree trunk and felt its grainy, warm surface. I got up and pulled my shirt down, trying to rid it of wrinkles. I then stretched my arms a little and ran to my favorite place on earth.

The run was short and quick. I dodged trees and honed my way through the hidden path of ferns and brush. I felt the exhilaration of the speed itself. Strangely enough, I never tripped when I ran, jumping over logs and blessing their passing sprits as I ran by. This was another part of my job as keeper of the forest. I sent the faded nature spirits on its way and blessed them a peaceful fleeting.

Sometimes they would whisper stories and knowledge of its years to me before it faded the wind passing its story around.

In 5 minutes flat I reached the end of my 'journey'. I had once come across this meadow when I was young, be fore I reached my immortal age. I smiled, this was my personal place. Only I knew about it-other than the trees that lived there and the plants that bloomed on its edge.

The wolves couldn't see this place only because it was meant for the protectors of nature, Nymphs, Naiads, and satyrs alike.

I again rested my head on the tree's bark once again and pressed my pointed ear to the tree. I listened to it whisper for awhile and then I sat up and looked at the bright sun. This side of the supernatural forest was forever sun where as the other was forever moon, dark and star.

The night also held beauty not only evil and darkness, as many believed. You could lie on the thick grass and look up at the sky watching the stars as they twinkled brightly. And as I moved to the night, everything washed over and became slightly dark.

There were also animals in the forest. A lone wolf walked on its four limbs to me, it eyes questioning. That jarred me back into reality. I jumped up and ran back as fast as I could back to Billy's house.


End file.
